


Empire of the Dead

by TheBookwormBakery



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, as usual will add characters and ships as they show up, there will be a lot of both
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookwormBakery/pseuds/TheBookwormBakery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the dead rise and cities fall, a Crew will fight to take control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empire of the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The streets are filled with the dead, so the Crew takes to the air.

Normally when Ryan killed someone, they stayed dead. So when the body he was burying suddenly grabbed for his arm, he might have overreacted slightly. And for him, “overreacting slightly” meant grabbing his pistol and emptying it into his victim’s head in the space of about ten seconds.

Shame. He’d wanted the corpse to be recognizable.

The drive back to the penthouse saw Ryan passing an unusual amount of havoc on the streets. He was fairly certain the Lads weren’t supposed to be doing any jobs today… Though, knowing them, they didn’t need to be on a job to cause trouble.

Ryan’s phone buzzed, and he pulled over to look at it.

_TO: Ryan, Jack, Michael, Gav, Ray  
Get your asses to the penthouse NOW_

_TO: goeff, micoo, rye bread, xray, jack  
why what’s wrong??_

_TO: Ryan, Jack, Michael, Gav, Ray  
I’m not explaining this shit over text just get here_

_TO: Geoff, Jack, Michael, Gavin, Ray  
I’m already on my way. Does this have to do with the current pedestrian panic?_

_TO: Geoff, Ryan, Jack, Gavvers, Ray  
What ‘pedestrian panic’ use english ryan_

_TO: bossman, mogar, vav, rye bread, mom  
ryan the foreign language guy_

_TO: Geoff, Jack, Michael, Gavin, Ray  
For some reason people are worked up, running around like a disturbed anthill._

_TO: Ryan, Jack, Michael, Gav, Ray  
You can worry about random bystanders when you’re where I can fucking see you hurry up_

_TO: bossman, mogar, vav, rye bread, mom  
keep your pants on bro well be there_

Ryan jumped as something slammed into his passenger window. A woman was slamming her hands into the glass. “Please! Please, let me in!” she sobbed, her plea muffled by the window. Before Ryan could react, someone else bowled her over, and all Ryan could hear was a horrible screaming. He ignored the woman and her attacker and peeled away. Wasn’t his problem, after all.

Geoff was actually waiting for him in the lobby of the building. Whatever he was worked up about had to be serious. “What the fuck took you so long?” he demanded.

“I stopped to answer your text,” Ryan responded.

Geoff stared at him. “Only you would refuse to text and drive. Come on.” He stalked toward the elevators, and Ryan followed him into the one with the gold-plated doors—the elevator that led directly to Geoff’s penthouse. Geoff punched the button and crossed his arms, fuming.

“Jack would,” Ryan said.

“No, Jack uses her fucking turn signals. She doesn’t pull over to send a damn text.”

“Well, we all have our own little quirks.”

“Fuckin’ weirdo.”

The elevator _ding_ ed, and Ryan was met with two cries of “finally!” from Michael and Gavin. Ray barely spared a glance from his game of… he was playing _Borderlands_? Without Ryan?

“First, of all, Ray, how dare—”

“All right, assholes, listen up,” Geoff said, speaking over Ryan. “And Ray, turn that off.”

Ray pouted, but Geoff grabbed a remote and switched the TV’s input. “Dude, at least let me save or something.”

“We have bigger problems right now!” he snapped.

“Are you gonna tell us, or what?” Michael asked.

Geoff switched to a news channel, where a reporter was currently speaking rapidly.

“Hey Ryan, it’s your favorite reporter,” Ray snickered. “Oh wait, they’re all your favorites.”

Ryan scowled, glad he was still wearing his mask. “Shut up, Ray.”

“—almost rabid,” the reporter was saying. “Citizens are advised to stay off the streets, and to—okay you know what, just get out. Just get out of Los Santos, because this bullshit is ridiculous.” He looked over his shoulder. “Shit—run!”

The video cut off as the reporter dashed out of frame, and returned to the shocked faces of the news anchors.

Jack reached over and turned off the TV with the remote in Geoff’s hand. “That explained absolutely nothing.”

“Rabid?” Ryan asked.

“People have gone absolutely mad,” Gavin said, looking out the window. “It looks like a riot down there.”

“You’ve never called us all up here for a little rioting before,” Michael said. “What gives?”

“I got a call from Caleb,” Geoff said. “They were snooping in a morgue when the bodies burst out of the little drawers people put ‘em in. They barely got out of there, said it was like a goddamn horror movie.”

“That happened to me, too,” Ryan said.

“Were you out burying a body again?” Jack asked.

“I wasn’t just going to leave the guy where I killed him.”

Jack crossed her arms. “And where was that, exactly?”

“... The racetrack.”

“Seriously?”

“He started it!”

Ray cleared his throat. “So what you’re saying is zombies. And not the shambling, easy to handle kind.”

“The fuck are we doing standing around for?” Michael asked. “Let’s kill ‘em!”

“Don’t fucking go anywhere, Michael.”

“I wasn’t going to!”

“We need to start thinking about how this is going to play out,” Geoff said. He started pacing, going into planning mode. “I give the city about a week until its leadership collapses, maybe less, and that leaves the gangs. There’s us, and Burnie’s guys, who I’m pretty sure would be mostly inclined to work with us, but then there’s all the other gangs we’ve been dealing with since day one.”

“Their headquarters aren’t as secluded as ours, though,” Jack pointed out. “They’re vulnerable, and eventually they’ll get overwhelmed.”

“So your plan’s a power grab?” Michael asked.

“I think it’ll be one of the easiest things we’ve ever done.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow. “Sure it will. If plans didn’t consistently go wrong for everything we ever do.”

“You’re such a pessimist, Ryan.”

“Maybe we should just leave,” Jack said. “Get out, wait for the collapse, and swoop back in before the other gangs know what’s happening.”

Geoff shook his head. “No, that won’t work. They’ll know we left town.”

“So we leave B Team here to hold down the fort! If we stay here, we risk getting overrun like the rest of the city.”

“We’re at the top of a goddamn skyscraper!”

“I’m pretty sure zombies can climb stairs,” Ray remarked. “And break down doors.”

“I already have a helicopter on the roof,” Jack added.

Geoff scowled. “I’ll need to work things out with the others.”

“That’s fine.”

“Quit smirking like that.”

“Like what?” Jack smiled innocently.

\---

The eastern horizon was lightening by the time Geoff got off the phone with Caleb and climbed up to the roof, where the others were waiting. Jack started up the helicopter as he approached and clambered in.

“You ready?” Jack asked, having to shout over the noise of the blades.

“Yeah, let’s go!” Geoff grabbed a headset and put it on.

The helicopter lifted off, and Geoff couldn’t help but feel amazed as Los Santos fell away below him. Small orange lights that could only be fires dotted the streets. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and glanced over to see Ray sitting next to him to dangle his feet over the side. He had a parachute on his back.

“What’s with the chute?” he yelled.

“Safety first, dude!” Ray yelled back.

“We may have a slight problem!” Jack shouted from the front.

Geoff stood up and joined her and Ryan in the cockpit. In front of them was a line of police helicopters. “Yeah, that doesn’t look good!”

Jack flinched visibly as bullets began hitting the windshield. She turned the helicopter around, and Geoff heard the bullets ricocheting off the sides as they turned.

“Jack, they’re going to shoot us down!” Ryan yelled.

Geoff stuck his head out of the side just as a rocket whizzed by. “We got rockets!”

Ray jumped out at that, and Geoff cursed.

“Did Ray just fucking leave?” Michael shouted.

The helicopter tilted wildly as Jack dodged another rocket, and Ryan poked his head out of the cockpit. “Everyone grab a parachute and get out!”

Michael shoved a parachute into Gavin’s arms and grabbed one for himself before jumping, pulling Gavin with him. Gavin’s shrieks faded as the two plummeted, and Geoff looked forward at Jack and Ryan. “We need to go!”

“Hang on!” Jack yelled.

“God _fucking_ damn it,” Geoff muttered. He put on a parachute and grabbed the other… oh thank god there were still two more.

He shoved the second-to-last parachute into Ryan’s arms and pushed him toward the door before stomping over to Jack and yanking her out of her seat. “Geoff, no!” she protested.

“DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?” he roared, gripping her arm tightly as she tried to get back to the controls. “Because you’re going to fucking die if we don’t leave NOW!”

“Just—hang on!” She wrenched her arm out of his grip and pushed him toward Ryan.

“Jack—”

“GO!”

Geoff knew that look. That was the look Jack got when she set herself on something. The look she got when no amount of persuasion from Geoff would ever change her mind.

So he turned around. Nodded at Ryan, who jumped. And he waited.

The pitch of the whirring blades drastically increased, and he knew he couldn’t wait any longer. He jumped, and turned his head around to watch for Jack.

He saw her leap out into the air—and the helicopter exploded.

And Jack’s limp form fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters of this could come out quickly, or they could come out really slowly, because Chasing Ghosts will still be my main priority in terms of fic writing. 
> 
> And sorry (not very sorry) about the cliffhanger.


End file.
